


Blue Satin

by earth_dragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Benny come home one day to find Dean, smiling shyly, blushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Satin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleartemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/gifts).



> Just a short, little thing I wrote for a Tumblr friend who appreciates good Sub!Dean and who, like me, thinks Dean definitely deserves so much more love and attention! There isn't much to this, but it was sure fun to write!

Cas and Benny come home one day to find Dean, smiling shyly, blushing. And wearing a pair of baby blue satin panties. They've not discussed panties before. Cas and Benny didn't know Dean was into that kind of thing. But they love their good boy, and if that's what he likes, then they will gladly indulge him.  
  
Dean looks nervous, unsure of himself. And that just won't do. Dean is so good for them, so beautiful and loving and thoughtful. And they will lavish love on him.  
  
Cas moves to stand behind Dean, to take him in his arms, and Benny comes up in front of him, slips a large hand to gently cup over the bulge in the blue satin. "Did you get dressed up for us Baby Boy?"  
  
Dean nods, still a little unsure.  
  
Cas kisses across the back of Dean's neck, sucking the skin between his teeth. "You look beautiful, love. Do you want us to show you how beautiful we think you are?"  
  
Dean whimpers and nods, he doesn't know whether to push back against Cas' mouth or forward into Benny's hand.  
  
"Go into the bedroom then," Benny answers, then he sucks Dean's nipple into his mouth briefly before continuing. "Get out the ties and the lube."  
  
"But don't you dare take off those panties," Cas warns with a good pinch to Dean's firm backside. "That's for us to do. Maybe."  
  
"Or maybe we'll just take turns pulling them aside and fucking you," Benny adds.  
  
"Would you like that?" Cas asks. "Would you like for us to make you come all in your pretty panties, Baby Boy?  
  
Dean can't answer, he's far too shaken and aroused. With one final swat across his satin clad ass, he heads back to the bedroom. It's going to be a fun night.


End file.
